


The Way to Love Exists

by 2love



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Fluff, M/M, i'm the biggest andrew is soft and blushes stan you'll ever meet, like obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2love/pseuds/2love
Summary: [Confirmed!] Andrew blushes!(Andrew's cute and Neil's feeling cheesy.)





	The Way to Love Exists

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop thinking about Neil saying something cute that caused Andrew to blush this soft pink so here we are. Yew can't control that, sorry Andrew. Also I'm not a writer but shh let me live out my fantasies.. 
> 
> (Title is from Best of Me by BTS)

Andrew and Neil were sitting on the balcony, a recent smoke stubbed out between the two of them. It was getting colder, and Neil couldn’t help but notice Andrew pulling his sleeves over his hands, rubbing his bare cheeks while he looked out at the view. 

Neil was all about being honest to Andrew, and he wasn’t about to stop now. 

“You’re so cute.” Neil sighed, Andrews gaze still dead set on the view ahead of them.

“I can buy you sweater paws if you want.” Neil added. Neil already knew he was teasing him a little, but he also wasn’t lying, and filed away the thoughts of buying them for Andrew for a later date. 

“Stop being an idiot.” Andrew removed his hands from his checks and rested them in his lap. 

“What? I’m just being honest.” Neil said. “I just wanted you to know what I was thinking about you.” 

The silence, Neil was used to, but in this moment he couldn’t think of anything other than filling that silence and telling Andrew what had been on his mind for months. Neil waited a few moments before continuing. 

“You’re my soulmate,” Neil said quietly, “and I couldn’t imagine my life without you.” With his eyes still on Andrew, it was hard not to miss the soft pink that started to rise on his cheeks. Neil knew better than to say anything, but it didn’t stop him from smiling softly at him and staring back out at the darkening sky. 

“I’ll push you off this ledge if you don’t shut up.” Andrew said, quietly taking ahold of Neils hand and intertwining their fingers.

Neil breathed in, and felt nothing but love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed it ❤️ I’m at @palmettostates on tumblr!


End file.
